Chumvi
Chumvi is a lion character, who is one of Nala and Kula's best friends in Nala's Dare. Appearance Chumvi is a reddish brown lion cub with a pale underbelly, a messy tuft of fur on his head, and reddish-brown eyes. Unlike most of the other males in the The Lion King universe, Chumvi has no ear rims and his paws are colorless. Personality Like most cubs in the Pride Lands, Chumvi is very playful and adventurous. He has a good sense of humor as well as a talkative nature, which blends well with Nala's quiet and sensible personality. Unlike his friends, however, Chumvi is very arrogant and prideful, perhaps even insensitive. His impulsive antics and dare-devilish schemes often make him come across as a bad friend, though his intentions are good and he cares very deeply for his friends. History Nala's Dare "Nala, I'm sorry I teased you. It was a crummy thing to do to a friend. I was so worried about you!" —Chumvi to Nala Chumvi is first mentioned in Nala's Dare when Nala tells her mother, Sarafina, that she is going to the ledge with her two friends, Chumvi and Kula. Upon meeting her friends at the ledge, Nala is teased by Chumvi for being late. The three cubs start to head over to their that lions are the best animals in all the world, even going so far as to call favorite spot, a steep ledge on the far side of Pride Rock. As they're walking, Chumvi and Nala poke fun at each other. The conversation turns, and Chumvi announces to his friends them "superior beings." Nala points out that other animals are just different and, to her surprise, Chumvi agrees with her. He then jokingly points out that anteaters are certainly different. He tries to imitate the lumbering creatures by lowering his head and poking around with his nose. Kula laughs and teasingly asks him if he's found any bugs. Chumvi then stretches up his neck and tells his friends that giraffes are pretty dumb-looking, too. Nala tries to defend the giraffes, but Kula continues the joke by pretending to be a lumbering hippo. Chumvi imitates her by throwing back his head and opening his mouth as wide as it will go. He then laughs about how elephants are just as ridiculous. Holding his front leg in front of his face, he tries to imitate an elephant's trunk. A greatly amused Kula tries to imitate him. Nala tries to slacken the pace of the teasing, but Chumvi continues to boast that lions are the best animals in all the world. He announces to his friends that their pride is better than any other. Just as he says this, they reach the ledge and Nala sits down with her back to the ledge, shaking her head at Chumvi. She tells him that other lions are probably just like them. Chumvi asks her if she would ever talk to a rogue lion and Nala nonchalantly says yes. Kula asks her if she would be too afraid, but Nala denies this. Chumvi refuses to believe her. He dares her to talk to a strange lion and find out about his pride. Nala accepts the offer coolly. Chumvi then spots a rogue lion resting in some nearby grass and dares Nala to talk to him. Amid Kula's protests for Nala's safety, Nala hesitates. Making up her mind to impress Chumvi, she starts to approach the rogue lion, but is interrupted by a deafening roar. Chumvi calls her back and the three hurry back to Pride Rock, for the roar signified an emergency! On their way back to Pride Rock, the cubs ponder the meaning of the roar. Chumvi suggests that someone might have been hurt, but Kula thinks that there has been a hunting accident. When the three reach Pride Rock, Sarafina rushes out to meet them. She tells them that a rogue lion had been spotted in the Pride Lands and all the adult lions on Pride Rock had roared to scare him away. Chumvi asks if he's gone, but Sarafina isn't sure. She then bustles them back to a rock terrace. As soon as she's gone, Chumvi tells Nala that she had been lucky. Nala is confused and Chumvi points out that she had gotten out of her dare. He tells her that no one would go near "that creepy lion;" they wouldn't be that brave. Nala protests that she could do it, but Chumvi once again brushes her aside and tells his friends that his mother wouldn't want him to stay out so late. After he dashes off, Nala tells Kula that he was wrong and that she would be brave. Amid Kula's protests, Nala reminds her that Chumvi thinks she's chicken, even though she really isn't. The next morning, Kula tries to convince Nala to drop the dare, but Nala wants to prove to Chumvi that she's brave. Later, after Nala meets the strange lion, who turns out to be friendly, she asks him to come back to Pride Rock with her. She then introduces him to Chumvi and Kula. Shortly afterward, Nala and Ni are surrounded by vicious hyenas. But just as the situation begins to look hopeless, Sarafina rushes to the rescue, closely followed by Chumvi and Kula. After Sarafina and Ni chase the hyenas away, Chumvi and his friends follow the older lions back to Pride Rock. During the trip, Chumvi apologizes to Nala and tells her that he had been worried about her. The two friends rub shoulders, then playfully try to shove the other off the path. Kula catches up to Nala and asks her if Ni had really saved her. When Nala confirms this, Chumvi is amazed and asks her if she had been scared. Nala hesitates, then coughs with embarrassment, telling Chumvi that she had been scared. After Ni is introduced to the Pridelanders, he shares a snack with Chumvi and his friends. After the meal, they show him around the Pride Lands, including the best climbing trees and their favorite caves. They have wrestling matches and play "stalk-and-ambush." But after the fun and games are over, Ni tells Chumvi and Kula good-bye and Nala escorts him off the territory. This is the last time Chumvi is seen or mentioned. ---- Category:Semi Canon Characters